A known medical instrument includes a catheter having a distal end including an end effector having two medical-treatment electrodes. The distal end of the catheter is insertable into a working channel opening of an endoscope whose flexible tube has been inserted into the esophagus of a patient. A medical radio-frequency (RF) generator, which has been operatively connected to the electrodes, provides the electrodes with medical RF energy to stop bleeding in esophageal tissue of the patient.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved medical instruments which include end effectors having a medical-treatment electrode.